


Love Thy Neighbor

by Tigerlillyhunt



Series: Living On The Surface [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hybrids, Monster town, One Shot, will add more as I write more one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlillyhunt/pseuds/Tigerlillyhunt
Summary: Short One shots, from the Monster Town Universe that’s not told from Hannah’s point of view. Some of these one shots will have plot points for the main fanfic...so spoilers?





	Love Thy Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> BTW I wrote this like in an hour in the early morning...I'll come back to this and clean it up later

 

The Letter

Summary:

East tells the king and queen her story

 

It’s finally time in history that man-kind comes face to face with one of their greatest mistakes. Monsters. Locking an entire species under a mountain over a trivial fear, magic, man had no reason to fear it. After all, some of their kind was lucky enough to wield it themselves. In the legends, it was said humans feared the ability of monsters absorbing SOULS. A whole war broke out, and the monsters lost and ended up being sealed under a giant rock. My mother witnessed this war, she fought in it! But on the side of monsters, her lover was a monster by the name of West.

When the monsters lost, she lost him while heavily pregnant with me they decided on naming me East. My Papa craved me a brilliant baby crib, it was made from solid wood in the shape of a crescent moon. It was the only thing I had from him. I knew he was real because of it. My mother flied after they lost, the non-magical humans started to kill the mages that fought alongside with them.

The ‘normal’ humans only feared magic and used the monster’s ability to absorbing human SOULS to get the mages on their side. When the war was over and the ‘normal’ humans didn’t need the mages anymore…they were hunted down like wild game. My mother managed to flee far away from the bloodshed when she had me. She continued to run.

I looked monstrous if it wasn’t my ears and stubby tail that didn’t give it away. It would be the dark fur running up my arms and ending under my arm pits. The same dark fur cursed my legs ending just below the knees, my nails were dark and clawed. Because of me, she continued running…never staying in one place for long.

My childhood wasn’t horrid at all if that’s what you’re thinking, it was the best parts of my life. I was skilled in magic since I was a young cub, my mother would teach me all the spells, potions, and elixirs that she could before her passing. Mother lived well into her nineties, a full and happy life, after her passing I was lost. Never being without my mother, I continued to travel centuries after her passing. Monsters and magic had become nothing but folklore and fairytales for children.

Now new age humans would take my appearance on the surface value, Hypertrichosis, a werewolf disease. They don’t jump to conclusion that I’m a monster, but that’s only some. I came to find that there still a handful of ‘hunters’ non-magical humans that dedicated their life to hunting monsters like us. I now use glamour spells but even those don’t last long or they have their weaknesses. I stayed clear of non-magical humans for most of my life. That was until I met him, Donny, he wasn’t my soulmate but I couldn’t care less. I felt the most love for him since my mother. He never flicked at my extras parts, he even commented on soft and lovely my fur was.

We had a child her name is, South, she was such a beautiful baby. She looked completely human! Not monster parts…well besides her tail but that’s an easy fix. My little South was the such a quiet baby, she never cried unless she was hungry or soiled herself. Donny and I adored our little once she was our sun and moon. Which is fitting since I gave her my old baby crib, it felt like Papa was watching over her while little South slept.

All good things had to come to an end, it was mid-November when a hunter broke into our home. They woke up South when they started to attack, accusing me of putting Donny under mind control. Screaming that there’s no way a man like him would fall for a demon like me. They continued with their rant saying that they’ll kill me, then my hell spawn to set Donny ‘free’. Donny told me to take South and leave, that’s what I did. Taking my child, I ran as far as my feet could take me that night. Not looking back knowing that my love has passed away, like my mother.

With teary eyes, I looked down at my beautiful baby, she looked so normal. So, perfect no one would think that she’d be a hybrid. I didn’t want to give her the same childhood that I had, she deserved a stable family, not one that would move around. Without Donny, I can’t do that for her; he was the only reason I stayed on that island for so long. At that moment I decided, I will leave south behind. That way she’ll have a better chance at a full life.

Writing out a small note introducing South, her age and the date of her birth I walked around for what felt like hours. Until I heard them, a couple clearly, they came here on vacation, setting the crib down I hid behind a fence. They stopped, the male was the first one to make a move. He picked her up and spook in hush whispered to his wife, who picked up the wooden crib. The couple went back the way they came, away from the hunters. My heart swelled knowing that my child would have a better chance in life now that she doesn’t have to run.

King and Queen of monsters, it’s been three years since monsters returned to the surface, but you had lost citizens living up here since the war. In my travels, I came to meet other hybrids, we’re looking for a place to belong. We hope that place would be with you and the city of Surface, we’re looking for a safe and permanent home. I myself is still looking for South, I want her to know that I did want her, and she was loved.

                                                                                               Your loyal Subject,

                                                                                                               East

 


End file.
